The Lost Years
by i-eat-elmos
Summary: wee!chester. the Winchesters get split up and Sam gets adopted. What will happen when the Winchesters meet again? T for now.
1. Chapter 1

hi guys this is my first attempt at a story and i have no beta so i apologize but i hope you enjoy it

disclaimer: i do not own supernatural or any of the characters. if i did the whole show would be a lot less angsty

* * *

"Dean!"

Dean jerked awake, startled by his father's voice. He rolled over and mumbled into his pillow "Dad? Are you leaving for your hunt already?". "Uhuh..." John voice sounded muffled from where his face was emerged in his duffle bag "i have to leave as soon as possible because i only have a limited amount of time to kill this sucker dean". "But dad it's only 5:30 in the morning, couldn't you stay just an hour or so longer so you can say good bye to Sammy?"

John shook his head no as he finished checking the content of his bag. "The longer we wait, the more people die! I'll see you two when i get back. Watch over your brother, understand dean?"

Dean nodded "of course dad"

"Good, then I'll be heading off, see you in about 11 days." As the door snapped shut behind john, dean turned his eyes to his baby brother Sammy who was sleeping peacefully on the mouldy old motel bed he was resting on. 'What a crap place' dean thought as he turned his gaze to the space he and Sammy would be sharing for the next week and a half.

Seeing as it was only 5:30 and dean didn't have to be up until 7 he decided to go back to sleep. Soon, all you could hear in that tiny motel room was the quiet breathing of the two boys that occupied it.

The next time dean awoke it was to the soft patter of small feet moving around. "Sammy?" He called "what time is it?"

Sam looked back from where he was setting out the stale fruit loops on the rickety wooden table for breakfast "it's about 7:30 lazy bones, you should get out of bed before were late for school!"

"Oh! What a tragedy that would be" dean snarked "just so terrible!"

"It would be terrible, you jerk!" sam cried, as he started to pack his back pack.

"Mrs. Smith would give me detention for being late and then i wouldn't be able to go watch the soccer tryouts after school."

"You know you can't play soccer though right Sammy? Dads coming back in a few days and then we're leaving...Besides! How can you even get detention, you're in the 1st grade." "Mrs. Smith is really strict dean! She'll give anybody detention, even you!" Sam giggled as he thought about his short, elderly teacher giving dean a detention. Dean looked amused as he got out of bed and sauntered over to sam. "Oh yea? Like she could give me detention, she would have to catch me first" dean declared as he pulled sam into a headlock "Ouch!" sam cried

"Oh! Sorry dude, are you still sore from dad's training? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not that bad dean. just a little tender…" sam shrugged as dean peered at him suspiciously

"Well ok, but tell me if anything starts to hurt" commanded dean as he started to eat his cereal he had just retrieved from the table. Little did dean know but sam was hurt far worse than he let on; he had acquired several dark bruises from the tough "training" john had submitted them to last week. Training for what, Sam had no idea, what he did know was that he couldn't let dean find out how bad he was injured because he would make him stay home from school and sam didn't want to miss any more than necessary.

"Hey dean?"

"Yea sam?"

"How come dad didn't wait until I was awake to say goodbye before he left?"

Dean looked down "he's really busy sam, he can't wait to do the things he needs to do, they're really important." sam stared at dean forlornly as he asked his next question.

"What about us, dean? Aren't we important too? Doesn't he want to spend time with us?" Dean still refused to make eye contact with sam as he replied shakily "of course he does sam, his job is just very time consuming. Now stop asking question and eat your breakfast."

As Sam was thinking that he wished their dad could have a normal job, he sat down and started eating his breakfast along with dean who started mowing down his fruit loops like they were the last food on earth. "Dean! Slow down, you don't want to choke do you?" reprimanded sam. Dean just gave him a look that said he was too cool to choke. Sam did not appear impressed.

Sam shivered as he observed deans eating habits "I think I lost my apatite ". After dean finished his breakfast he collected their school stuff and sam shuffled him to the door. As they started to walk to school everything seemed as though it would be an alright day.

Oh how naïve the young can be.

* * *

please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guy's here's the second chapter I tried to get it up as fast as I could.

Disclaimer: see chapter one

* * *

As Dean and Sam rounded the corner to the school they heard the bell ring. Sam who was discussing with dean who the best ninja turtle was broke off in mid-sentence startled "Oh no dean! We're going to be late for real! Hurry!" Dean nodded and both boys took off into a run. When they reached the school they split off into different directions to go to their respective classes. Dean sighed and slowed to a walk as soon as Sam was out of eye shot 'geez that kid is way too serious about school' dean mused as he slowly strolled to his classroom 'I mean, what's the harm in being fashionably late?.'

As the two brothers parted Sam sped up a little and he reached his class just as the second bell went. "Sam!" Sam's teacher Mrs. Smith called. "That's the third time this week you have almost been late! Do I need to contact your parents to remind them the consequences of being late?"

* * *

Sam viciously shook his head no, scared at what might happen if his teacher found out that his father was away, and had left two young boys on their own "No Mrs. Smith I promise that it won't happen again." Mrs. Smith shook her head with a smile at Sam's reaction "well Sam I do hope that it doesn't I wouldn't want you to miss out on anything, now go take a seat at your desk." As Sam nodded he made his way to the back of the room where the only available desk was, not really paying attention to where he was going. Of course, not paying attention has it's downfalls. Sam got to experience one of aforementioned down falls when he tripped on a misplaced chair and landed flat on his face. "Sam!" cried Mrs. Smith worriedly as she hurriedly made her way over to him "are you alright?" Sam nodded but when she took hold of his arm to help him up he winced in pain. 'Darn!' Sam thought as he tried to hide his wince 'stupid training bruises are just making things worse! '

Mrs. Smith gazed at Sam in concern as he stood up and said in her best authoritative voice "Sam, go to the nurses office to make sure you haven't hurt yourself." Sam made to protest, but Mrs. Smith just walked back up to the front of the room and said "Go, and make sure not to dawdle young man!" "Alright Mrs. Smith I'm going…" Sam, contrary to what his teacher asked, took his time getting to the nurses office, dreading that she might be too through in his checkup.

When he reached the nurses office, the nurse; a middle aged woman who was fiercely protective of every student who attended her school, told him to sit down on the bed and then asked what was wrong.

"Not much Mrs. Hartford" Sam replied "I just fell." Mrs. Hartford made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat as she gazed unconvinced at Sam "it must have been more than just a little fall for your teacher to send you down here hun." Sam smiled sheepishly at the nurse and gave a little half shrug "well… maybe it was a bit worse than a little fall, I tripped over a chair and fell down on my face." Mrs. Hartford chuckled a bit from his obvious embarrassment and gave him a fond pat on the head. "Well, obviously your face is fine; I don't see any redness or bruising but lift up your shirt for me will you? I want to check if your ribs are alright." "My ribs are fine!" Sam cried abruptly, clasping the edges of his shirt and pulling down hard. "You don't need to check them or anything, they're perfectly fine." "Hun it's my job to make sure you're alright. How can I do that if you won't let me? Now lift up your shirt, it'll only take a minute." Sam slowly released then tight grip he had on his shirt and anxiously allowed the nurse to raise his top. At the nurses sharp intake of breath his head snapped up and he tried to catch her eyes. No such luck however, as her stare was riveted to the multitude of dark bruises decorating his young torso. "Sam..." Mrs. Hartford began "how did you get these bruises?"

"I um… I got them from uh…" Sam floundered as he tried to come up with a viable excuse for he didn't think telling the nurse his father was training him at the tender age of 5 would impress her terribly. "I fell off the jungle gym at recess!" Sam patted himself on the back as he felt that was a perfectly believable story. Unfortunately for him Mrs. Hartford did not share his views. Mentally Mrs. Hartford counted back the days to when the first graders were last allowed to play on the jungle gym and sadly came to the conclusion that it was too long ago for Sam's bruises to still be this fresh if he really had fallen off the jungle gym.

"Sam, sweetheart I know you didn't get these from falling off the jungle gym, now are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to have to call your father?" As Mrs. Hartford stared down at sam he began to shift nervously. "I-I got them from gym, when we were play dodge ball!" Sam stuttered, now desperate to make the nurse believe him.

"Now Sam that's enough, there is no way you could have gotten such harsh bruises from the gym balls; they're made out of rubber!" Mrs. Hartford began to gently push Sam down onto the bed "now rest here hun while I go call your father and find out the truth." Sam stared horrified at the nurse's retreating back as she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her with an ominous click.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the second chapter! But i have one thing to ask, yesterday i got over 200 hits on this story and only one person reviewed , So thank you to that one awesome person who did review but im going to request at least 3 reviews for each chapter before i post the next one. So push the review button please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

As Mrs. Hartford hurried down the hall to the principals office she tried to convince herself that it was all just a big misunderstanding and that Sam truly was fine. As lost in her thoughts as she was she didn't notice when she ran into Mr. Shepherd, who coincidentally, was the very person she was looking for.

"Oh! Principle Shepherd I'm so sorry! But I'm glad your here, I wanted to talk to you about a student I think may be in an abusive situation."

" Abuse! Mrs. Hartford that is a very heavy accusation. Are you sure that you have enough evidence, or that you even have all your facts straight?"

"Well sir, its Sam Winchester we're talking about, and I'm sure you remember the concerns I expressed to you about him before? I mean, he's only been in this school for two weeks and already he has been sent to the nurses office 3 times...he's always passed it off as injuries from gym but this time the bruises can't be explained with sports."

Mrs. Hartford looked earnestly up at Mr. Shepherd, and as she spoke, the principal could feel her compassion for her students through every word. He shook his head in sadness at the prospect that such a young child should have to face abuse.

"Mr. Shepherd" Mrs. Hartford began " I think that we should take care of the problem immediately, and call Mr. Winchester right now-" " Actually" Mr. Shepherd cut her off " I believe that a problem of this magnitude should be taken care of in person. Lets go to the office to find out Mr. Winchesters place of employment."

nodded her head in total agreement, glad that her concerns were being taken care of so seriously.

With that the two educators took of in the direction of the office. When they arrived there Mr. Shepherd had Mr. Woo the secretary look up where John Winchester could be contacted during the day.

* * *

As he pulled into the parking lot of the only motel in town he looked around in distaste. This is where the two Winchester boys had been staying for three weeks? The building was dingy gray smudged with dirty brown patches near the bottom, and the roof crumbling, completely missing shingles in spots. It was very obviously no place for children and yet two boys not even out of grade school were forced to inhabit this rat infested dump. Mr. Shepherd could clearly see now why the Winchesters wore only second hand, ill-fitting clothes, obviously they were poor as dirt. A father who let his kids live in such conditions could only be a complete loser. Instead of working he was listed as unemployed in the school records and when they looked to see where he could be contacted during the day they were directed to this dive. The elderly principle could only hope that John Winchester was merely a lazy loser instead of an abusive one, that he didn't take his frustrations about such a crap life out on his children. Unfortunately, based on the injuries cataloged all over young Sam Winchester, the likely hood of that was slim.

As gathered his thoughts he walked up to room #12 and knocked loudly. Several seconds passed and the principle could hear no movement from inside the room. Irritated, he knocked again, just a bit louder. Still, no one came to answer the door. Determined to get to the bottom of the situation and not about to let a man who was probably passed out drunk stop him the principle walked over to the motel lobby and asked the man at the counter whether he knew if was in his room or not, and could he perhaps open the door too room #12 as had a very important matter to discuss with .

The motel clerk looked up at him, surprised and a little annoyed at being ordered around. "Now look here mister, I don't know who you are but I ain't gonna here you out if ya don't give ma a little respect, ya here? Besides I haven't seen that old bastard Winchester for at least a week. He peeled outta here last Monday like a batt outta hell. I didn't see those two boys with him either but he paid for the room for two weeks so it ain't nonna my business whether he's there or not."

stood looking flabbergasted at the motel clerk as his brain processed what he was just told. John Winchester hadn't been around for at least a week? The Winchester boys, both just children had been living alone in this dump for at least a week, by themselves, completely unsupervised? The old man suddenly went into a flurry of activity. He jerked up from where he had slouched over when he was thinking and he demanded to be given the phone. The motel clerk was a little weary about giving the phone to this complete stranger who looked to be a little unscrewed but he did as he was told and lifted the phone out from under the table. took the phone quickly with a grateful nod and began to dial the school number. "Mrs. Hartford," he said into the phone "it's much worse than we thought. I need you to call Child protection services immediately."


End file.
